


Golden Locks

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, Gen, Guilt, Revenge, Takanashi Tenn-freeform, Yaotome Riku-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: A young beautiful woman name Musubi fell in love with a rich buisness man name Otoharu and the man felt the same  but Sousuke his half brother disapproved their relationship. Becausehe was in love with musubi too but in the end Otoharu won.1 year later Twins were born named Riku and Tenn..but due to his weak constitution Riku was not allowed to be a heir.The child resented his family and went to Sousuke but misfortune happened for he was abused physically and mentally.One boy named Gaku is helping him but when sousuke learned about it .He disowns him and Gaku got hit by a car leading to a memory loss. 10 years later Tenn became a buisnessman and is running Takanashi Sardines and a collaboration to another company led to seeing his now cold and emotionless brother who has lost his memories of his twin or his own past life. Can Tenn bring back memories of his little twin brother and his cousin Gaku who lost his memory as well?
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Takanashi Musubi/Takanashi Otoharu, Takanashi Otoharu & Yaotome Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Golden Locks

**(1)**

Two brothers named Otoharu and Sousuke live in a glorious life but one day a beautiful woman who has red cherry eyes with blonde hair which the two brothers fall in love with her smile and beautiful atittude.

**(2)**

1 month later Sousuke began to be jealous because Musubi started to hangout with Otoharu that dismay him being reblellious and goes away to his uncle's house that he is a ruthless buisnessman his uncle teached him how to become a succesful but in a ruthless way that he become a cold heartless buisness man.

**(3)**

1 year later two twins were born but in a unfortunate events..Musubi died due to childbirth..Otoharu was saddened that his wife died leaving with 2 beautiful boys that it is a twin..named Riku and Tenn...the one who took care the twins Suohara Momo the buttler.

**(4)**

8 years later the twins were 8 years old..but the older twin changed becoming a cold heartless older brother who only wants becoming a powerful heir...and so he became distant to his younger twin who has an asthma...

Tenn-nii..? 

Go away your only weak..Riku i will become the sole hair of Takanashi sardines and you will not

**(5)**

Riku did want to be the heir so he can Prove himself that his sickness has nothing to do about his life..his father was so busy that he only took Tenn some events and more.. Momo the buttler was his only hope because Momo was only his one true family..

**(6)**

It was there 9th birthday and Riku is determine that he would become a heir too along side with Tenn so they can the powerful buisnessman in Japan..but on that day..Tenn was chosen..not Riku..leaving Riku..to thinking that his family.. **hated him**

Why..otou-san..why is Tenn-nii only the heir why not me..

Riku my son..i don't want you to push yourself and..i don't want you to collapse

Tenn went to his room that this will be a private talk.

**(7)**

It was night time and after talking his father about reconsidering about becoming a heir but failed anyway he then lockhimself in his room crying in his bed. Momo tried to talk to him but failed he left a tray of food at his front door

**(8)**

At the next morning Momo knock on Riku's room but there was no answer Momo panicked and gets the key, Tenn saw Momo holding the key to Riku's room Tenn was getting worried that if he didn't become cold to him for becoming the heir. Momo unlocks Riku's room but..finding a open window with a tied blanket leading outside of the mansion.

**(9)**

Riku wakes up in a strange room that was big seeing Sousuke smirking at him.

Sousuke:So your awake now Riku-kun my nephew.

Riku was confused that this man is famliar then he remembers in some pictures it is Takeneshi Sousuke Otoharu's fraternal twin.

Riku:Oji-san?

Sousuke:Yes..it is me..but seeing your face it reminds me of Musubi..

Sousuke throws a carres Riku's cheeks harshly as Riku is Trembelling with fear..

Sousuke:Your only mine..Riku-kun

**(10)**

Otoharu slams his desk with a shock expression as Tenn is crying that its his fault fot being cold to his twin, Otoharu contacts the press and proceeded to call the citizen of Japan to find Riku but Sousuke altered the people of japan to get silence about Riku's dissaperance.

**(11)**

Everyday Riku was being abused by Sousuke hitting him hard and slapping him for a reason..Sousuke's son Gaku is secretly helping him to make him better by watching hero movies and eating deserts prepared by there buttler namwd Orikasa Yukito or for short Yuki.

**(12)**

Everynight Tenn is always crying at his room because what he did to his precious twin who was his sunshine to his heart..Otoharu opens his room and hugs Tenn.

Otoharu:Don't worry we will find him..

Tenn:Otou-san.. ***Crying*** its my fault... if im not being cold to Riku this-

Otoharu:Hmm its my fault toi for not paying his attention..

**(13)**

At night time Gaku opens Riku's room finding more bruises at Riku's body trembelling with fear, he then clenches his fist and grabs Riku's hand and proceeded outside they went outside but fate is cruel because Sousuke was outside.

Do you think you would escape me? Guards grab them!

The guards grabs Riku and Gaku as they can't escape from the guards

Old man pls let Riku go your only abusing him!

Do you think i would know that you are escaping him? Well im Disowning you, Guards throw him away as far as it gets and..

Sousuke whispers something to the guard as the nodded, the other guard drags Riku in his room again but they tied him up brutally making him unable to escape

**(14)**

Gaku was walking at the streets and he was angry that he didn't save Riku..but a black car suddenly hit him and two person saw it but not the plate number,the two boys quickly rush to the severed injured man and the boy with orange hair calls an ambulance , the boy with black hair goes with his Nii-san and contacted there parents for help.

**(15)**

11 years Later.. Riku grows up being cold hearted buisnessman due to his uncle's abuse to him, at the same time Tenn grew up being a fine buisnessman but soft hearted man, they inherited there uncle's and father's companies, as for Gaku he became a car washer own by the Izumi's, he started working because he was diagnose with amnesia because of the accident so the Izumi's took him in as an adopted son

**(16)**

One day the Yaotome Sardines were being rise to top due to Riku's cruel and powerful dictatorship in Sousuke's company but the board likes his ruling after all, Sousuke then goes to Riku as he caress his cheeks gently.

So did you do it just like i taught you Riku-kun?

"..." yes father i am a powerful buisness man that you taught me..

Sousuke hugs Riku-kun as he is worshiping him like a god of his own.

**(17)**

At the Takanashi sardines company Tenn was congratulated by his father who has high standard by ruling his company along with his cousin Tsumugi Musubi's little sister, after the meeting and work he then goes by his car with his driver Oogami Banri, Banri asks Tenn if he saw his younger twin already..

Tenn:No...not yet..

Banri:I see but Tenn-kun i doubt some of my friends saw a Crimson hair boy..

Tenn was shocked as his driver said that he leans to his driver if its really true.

Tenn:Tell me Oogami Banri is it true?

Ban:I don't know but if its true i'll help you.

Tenn sighs as he looks at his window and he saw a silver haired man walking as he knows that man very well from his family, he then opens the door and runs to him Banri sighs as this happens few times when finding Riku, Tenn approaches the man and he was shocked to see him.

Tenn:Gaku? Is that you?

Gaku was eyes widened as he turns around he sees Tenn, he then stops carriying some stuffs and approaches the man.

Gaku:Um..who are you how did you know my name?

Tenn's eyes widen in shock as Gaku dosen't know Tenn anymore in his life, a man with black hair with silver eyes appear and he was suprised that he knows that man.

Iori:Takanashi-san!?

Tenn:Izumi Iori..you know this man?

Iori:Yes..but he suffered amnesia

Tenn eyes widen as Gaku suffered amnesia as he shooks and walks away and goes home.

**(18)**

The following days the two companies were rising as the two suggested to make a partnership. Little did they know fate bought them together in this partnership.

**(19-20)**

Weeks later the meeting came as Tenn enters the office but latter Riku was late because he is in urgent matter, due to his perfectionist Tenn stands up and he is gonna leave but Riku appaers which Tenn is shocked. Riku noticed it and ignores it as this is for buisness not any matter. The meeting starts as Riku started with a great proposal as for Tenn is the same.

**(21)**

The two of them finish the meeting as Riku went to the restroom to wash hands as a memory shows up.

**Flashback**

Riku:****-nii...why..

Tenn:Your only weak..i will become the heir not you!

**End of flashbck.**

Riku's head hurts as hell as he is thinking who is he and why does he hates him..

Riku:Who are you in my life..Takanashi Tenn...


End file.
